Hunted & Hunter
by lori777
Summary: Fuuma es un cazador que desea atrapar a su presa, Kamui 'el vampiro'. Fuuma x Kamui, shonen ai.


**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai. Uso de OC (**_**Original Character**_**).**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de algunos personajes fueron modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor.**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Hunted & Hunter**

Cazar una presa es un juego peligroso. El cazador puede perder la razón en su obsesión de capturar a víctima. Un cazador debe ver a su presa como un objeto, un trofeo. Pero, qué sucede cuándo tu presa es un ser humano, o al menos lo más cercano a ello, acaso no es válido que tus emociones guíen tus pasos hacia esa persona. Fuuma era un cazador de objetos, un viajero entre dimesiones, un coleccionador. El joven cazador tiene un hermano mayor, un hombre intelectual pero igualmente peligroso.

La vida de un cazador es peligrosa, en una ocasión cuando uno de los jovenes hermanos estuvo a punto de morir fue rescatado por un misterioso muchacho, un vampiro. Ese vampiro le dio su sangre para vivir, y ese lazo se convirtió en la obsesión del muchacho. Durante mucho tiempo, el joven Seiishiro ha estado buscando a ese vampiro y su gemelo, y nada lo detendrá hasta lograrlo, por otro lado, su pequeño hermano no logra entender por completo su obsesión; sin embargo, todo cambio cuando él llegó al mundo dónde se encuentra el _País de Tokyo_donde conoció a los _Gemelos Vampiro_, Subaru y Kamui. Nadie en el lugar conocía la verdadera identidad de Kamui, pero él lo reconoció de inmediato. Cuando vio a Kamui la primera vez sonrió, un gesto que ocultaba sus malas intenciones, algo en el joven vampiro atraía a Fuuma, en especial el hecho de que el joven vampiro lo odia por la relación de sangre que tiene con Seiishiro.

Fuuma se divierte mucho con Kamui, a él le encanta jugar con él cuerpo a cuerpo, porque siempre que el joven vampiro lo ve desea iniciar una pelea contra el muchacho, lo que Kamui ignora es que él se convirtió en la presa favorita de Fuuma.

—¡Suéltame!— ordenó Kamui enfurecido, Fuuma había logrado apresarlo con ayuda de cadenas, éste último lucía muy feliz.

—Pero, ¿por qué habría de soltarte? Luces muy hermoso de esa manera— comentó Fuuma sacando una pequeña jeringa de su androjoso saco.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios?— exclamó furioso cuando el cazador le inyectó la droga.

Kamui comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, su vista se nubló, no entendía muy bien que tipo de sustancia estaba corriendo por sus venas ahora, estaba realmente muy confundido, nada hecho por el humano lo afectaba pero aquella pequeña dosis elevo su temperatura.

—...duele— murmuró el vampiro, el calor que lo invadía era una nueva sensación.

—¿Se siente caliente no es así?— confirmó Fuuma satisfecho, el afrodisíaco liquido funcionó como él lo esperaba. —Yo sé como hacer que se vaya el calor— dijo acercando a Kamui a su cuerpo, cuando tuvo ese rostro de mármol cerca logro darle un beso, y aunque intentó profundizar el gesto, Kamui respondió violentamente, le mordió el labio a su cazador.

—...ouch— exclamo Fuuma escupiendo un poco de sangre pero conservando su sonrisa. —Así que a Kamui-chan le gusta rudo— agregó muy contentó.

—¡Idiota!— exclamo Kamui enojado, aunque para Fuuma sólo era otra forma de esconder sus sentimientos por él.

—Si me dices lo que quiero escuchar quizá te suelte— le dijo al oído mientras aferraba el cuerpo del joven hacia él.

—N-no— gimió Kamui, su rostro blanco como la nieve estaba entintado de rojo.

—Bueno no importa... sabes que yo te amo así como eres— confesó Fuuma ocultando su rostro en el cuello del vampiro, aquel roce provocó otro gemido en Kamui.

—...suéltame— volvió a ordenar el vampiro pero no con la fuerza de antes.

—Claro que te soltaré...— dijo Fuuma cargando a Kamui en dirección a la deteriorada Torre de Tokyo.

Fuuma subió unas viejas escaleras, Kamui ni siquiera forcejeó. Cuando el cazador encontró un montón de sábanas decidió que servirían como —cama—, en ese lugar deposito el cuerpo aún atado con cadenas de Kamui, el vampiro no se quejó. Fuuma se deshizo de su abrigo, luego con suavidad retiró las cadenas, en momentos el joven se reía entre dientes, Kamui realmente era adorable cuando se le domaba.

—Me equivoqué, a Kamui-chan le gusta que sea suave...— exclamó rosando su nariz en el vientre de Kamui.

_El cazador siempre atrapa a su presa al final._

**FIN**


End file.
